Of the Ainur
by bunnehTweed
Summary: My version of their romance. some sort of a short story :)
1. Chapter 1

The first Romance would be between the Ainur Irmo (Master of dreams and desire) and his said wife The Ainur Estë (The healer of hurts and weariness).

Anyway this is just a short story , like a one shot divided into a few chapters.

Random question: **Anyone know how to deal with writer's block? :)**

Hope you Enjoy :)

Set before the awakening of the elves

* * *

His harp sprang forth from beneath the mouth of the earth.  
Afar, the instrument gleamed like silver fire, but up close it was coated with swirling mists of shimmering air,  
a piece of the night sky with beaming stars spread infinitely in glorious span, embodied in one musical piece.

His hand skimmed over brilliant strings spun from gleaming diamonds, over curved neck of mystical emanations to which those strands attach.

Closing his eyes he focused on that which made him happy, that which he wished to create.

When he opened his eyes, he looked at the instrument held in his palm and stroked its cords with loving hands.  
In an instant as he strummed one string, a power so visible, so raw, sprang forth from the instrument.  
In raiment of silver, white and gold it flew, circling its minstrel- from the crown of his head down to the soft material that made his boots -in a cyclone of various coloration. A few moments it then bursted free and turned into thousands of lights slithering from all directions throughout the expanse.

With every note played, high or low, a different creation was made.  
Each beautiful like the melody that enthralled, each serene, gaily like the way that it was envisioned.

The minstrel looked over creation, all were as how he wanted it to be and yet his heart moaned and wept, what was missing?


	2. Chapter 2

Sounds of music woke her from her endless slumber, the sound so rich, so beautiful that it made her ache just by hearing it.

The song gave her peace, it made whole what she thought would never be but half.

So she sat there awake like never before, listening only to the ballad of song played from over beyond her territory.

And for days she never slept, merely hearing with her heart, listening with her soul.

Her mind taking her to places, to tomorrows that may never even come pass

It showed her of visions, visions of her and another, engaged in deep caresses and intimate kisses. It showed her places, places that spoke of beauty and grace. It showed her love, love that was destined into forever and eternity.

Be this a dream?

If 'tis, permit her to never wake and leave its confines, for such longing is forbidden in her heart. She feared what may hurt her, but feared more of believing the vision, only to find herself crest-fallen after, in learning of its lies.

Such thoughts disturbed her but she paid it no heed, so enthralled was she with the hymn that no thoughts were as important.

Though through this song she felt, felt the need to walk over the boundaries of her realm and journey beyond to search for haunting melody.


	3. Chapter 3

He played and played, he did not know why.

He felt a pull so strongly, that it left him powerless with no will to resist.

It was as though he was waiting.

For what? He wondered, for in all truth something beckoned him from outside his plains, a hidden promise that he knew naught about.

It pumped his heart to beat faster, made his hand itch to play harder.

What lay beyond his realm that made him hope and wonder?

For hours he played, then hours turned to days but still he continued on, and days turned into months, yet still he was unyielding devoted to his unknown pursuit, and months into years, by then he looked weary but still he played, hope a burning coal in his heart.

And those years turned into centuries.

Then it stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

Like fragile glass, her peace was shattered; she was half once again.

The music had gone and the visions disappearing.

An eerie silent descended down upon her. Why had it stopped?

She craved for the sweet music, and pleaded with the unknown to play it for her once more.

"Do not leave oh sweet serenade, for even with healing hands, I cannot fade my wounds.  
Hear me, and play for me, for I fear I have bruises that even rest would not be able to make disappear."

She waited

But no answer came.

"Be this the end?"

No. She will not let it be. For that music was her ambrosia, her sweet nectar, and she'd be a fool if she did not pursue or at least make a request to hear and have a taste again of its beguiling hymns.

Empowered by her new found vigor she ventured forth to her boundaries,  
stopping at its borders and looking out at the beyond from which the music had sprung into existence.

Her gaze ran down to the ground then to the facade of veiled walls that stood just a hairbreadth away from her feet.

She took a deep breath then released it.

And then finally she stepped over from her boundary to the one leading outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Even though his life held no span, he still felt the weariness of wait.

For centuries he played, but was only met with the sorrowful ache of disappointment,  
naught had happened over the years, naught but pulsing loneliness and unfamiliar longings.

So he stopped, for what is the use?

None that heard him play had made his pulse gallop, or his mind race with overwhelming desire.

None that heard him was the one he played for.


	6. Chapter 6

Beyond her realm of mists and fogs, she's met with silver splendor.

That upon crossing veiled walls, her place of sleep and rest- the only home she had ever known -had shifted to a bewitching plane, one of which had made her feel vulnerable and alone more so now than ever.

A wide winter path lay bare before her. Walking ahead, she took in the towering silver trees that were lined on both edges of the path she threaded on, their branches from one end to the other reaching out like lover's finally meeting, their silver crooked hands entwining , swirling around each other till all pairs of trees created intricately patterned arches above her head.

Further now into the depths of the unknown realm, she saw a meadow, patched with tall white grasses sweeping in silent waves, with blooms of golden heathers and weeping bells giggling at the soft brushings of the snow white grass.

She suddenly felt tired, the century of wake taking its toll on her.

But she must carry on.

And so she did, yet her feet was lagging behind her, her vision slowly getting impaired and eye lids turning a flutter.

She found herself falling and

Falling and

Falling until-

She knew no more.


	7. Chapter 7

He felt a tender brushing on his psyche, felt a presence in his realm.

Curiosity reared its head, and interest sparked within him.

"Who is this that entered my realm? And made my placid heart race and stammer"

He went to search around his grounds and found said intruder.

A woman so in deep slumber, slept in snow white mounds.

Golden heathers and yellow bells, a frame that caressed her rosy cheeks

He stood transfixed, like a treasure hunter in found of golden glory

He desired to run his hands on this stranger's gold spun hair

Envied the blooms that caressed her cheeks

Burned to hold such fragile creature like the mounds beneath her did

He wished that she would wake so he may ask her, her name.

So he may love and cherish also the bearer of such name

But he had no wish to disturb her and so he waited beside her,

A look of longing in love bound eyes, infinite patience in his heart.

He would wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you Certh for the review, oh and thank you again for pointing out the ainur thing, lol :)**

* * *

The world was surreal, clear and yet a blur.

She sat by a brook, watching its crystalline waters flow so gently down its path.

Everything tranquil, like it had always been, nothing has changed.

Not the sky that forever gave light, nor the ground that never hardened.

All was as it should be, and yet… it is not.

Something was missing, she felt as though she had forgotten a vital memory, but she knew not what.

She pressed two fingers on her temples, what? What had she forgotten?

A hand clutched her heart, it ached with loss.

Why does she feel as though she'd been put into a distance?

Then a voice snapped her out of her trance

"_Come my love do not keep me waiting, awaken for me…"_

And then a vision appeared before her, a vision that seemed so real that if she would but reach out and touch the figures moving in front of her she might be able to feel their skin against her fingertips.

She saw in this vision,

A woman that looked so familiar that she could not have mistaken her for anybody but herself.

And a man, a beautiful man, sat beside her holding her hand, and smiling at her in a way that made her heart skip a beat.

The man she saw had a vibrant chestnut brown hair that reached over his back and a face made to be both so beautiful and so gentle.

She did not know why but a desire burned from within her, a desire to trace his wonderful lips with the tips of her fingers, and replace those fingers with her own lips, to taste him and to love him.

"_Awaken for me…" _it was the man in the vision that said that to her, and she grew confused

**Am I not awake already?** Wasn't she here back in her realm where she was suppose to be?

"_Nay you are not, you have yet to awaken my sweet sleeping love."_

She jerked, snapping her head to her left and then to her right, surprised at how close the voice was to her.

He could hear her thoughts? She heard a faint chuckle right beside her, and when she turned to look no one was there

"_I cannot hear your thoughts my love, but I can hear your voice, you are speaking in your sleep."_

She would have blushed then had she not been confused.

**You are speaking in riddles, I am not asleep, I am perfectly awake **she said to no one in particular, and felt like a fool in doing so.

"_Had you been awake my sweet sweet love, you would not have been able to utter a single word as I would have been smothering you with my kisses."_ He said his voice husky and solemn with promise.

She swallowed a lump stuck in her throat, she couldn't utter a word.

When she finally found her voice, she asked **how do I wake?**

She did not know why she trusted this man, but she did, no matter how ridiculous he was being with her, she trusted him with all her heart and being.

"_Follow my voice…"_

**How? It feels as though you're just right beside me...**

"_Close your eyes, and focus on my voice and only my voice. See me actually beside you instead of thinking of me as only a dream…" _he said to her, his voice carrying a tender warmth that calmed her fast beating heart.

And she did, she closed her eyes, and listened to his voice

**Where are you? **She said in the abyss

"_Beside you"- _she could almost feel the heat of his breath brushing across her ears_- "Always, right beside you."_

She opened her eyes then, but she was met with darkness,  
the realm she once thought was real disappeared, a place of pure nothingness in its stead.

Panic gripped her heart then, so tightly that she could hardly breathe.

Where was she? What happened to her home, her realm?

Ice crawled its way to her skin, making her vulnerable and bare.  
She felt so alone in the darkness that surrounded her, it suffocated her.

**Alone….**

"_Nay you will never be that… I am here with you...__**" **_A voice intervened, strong, powerful.

**I cannot find you, your voice fades each time I try to follow**

She waited for his reply, afraid once again that he'd abandoned her, but then she heard him,  
singing in a voice so clear, so beautiful that it bought a familiar ache inside her.

That was when she saw it, a tunnel of light appearing in the darkness of her world,  
and she heard in that light the beautiful voice of the man she had given her trust and her love to.

She followed that voice, that wonderful, wonderful voice and stepped into the seeping light,  
and thought of the man that awaited her on the other side.


End file.
